thewitcherfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Filippa Eilhart
Filippa Eilhart 'é uma feiticeira originária de Tretogor, Redânia. Foi conselheira do Rei de Redânia, Vizimir II, e permaneceu na corte mesmo depois da morte do rei, pela qual ela foi provavelmente a responsável. Ela é uma das poucas feiticeiras capazes de polimorfia (transformação em animais). Liderou o Golpe de Thanedd contra a Irmandade dos Feiticeiros, com o intuito de neutralizar supostos traidores aliados a Nilfgaard. Posteriormente, fundou a Loja das Feiticeiras (também conhecida, nos jogos, como Estada das Feiticeiras), sendo considerada a líder do grupo. Filippa teve uma relação romântica com o espião redaniano Sigismund Dijkstra, mas perdeu o interesse por homens com o passar do tempo. Ao descobrir que Filippa fora a responsável pela morte de seu pai, Radovid V, o Inflexível, atual rei da Redânia, mandou arrancar os olhos da feiticeira em Loc Muinne. Ela foi, dentre vários outros membros da Loja, uma das vítimas da Caça às Bruxas. Sua tortura e morte pelas mãos dos homens do arcebispo Willemer são descritas na introdução do Capítulo 11 de "A Dama do Lago". Muitos anos depois, ela foi absolvida e canonizada como santa e mártir. [[The Witcher (PC)|''The Witcher (PC)]] Apesar de Geralt não encontrá-la, seu nome é pronunciado algumas vezes. Especula-se que seja ela ou Keira Metz que esteja conversando com Triss Merigold através do espelho mágico, no início do Capítulo III. * ''"A feiticeira Filippa Eilhart está na cidade" — ''diz uma cidadã, em Trade Quarter ''The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings '' '''Filippa Eilhart é um personagem principal neste jogo se Geralt escolher ajudar Iorveth durante o Capítulo I. Ela possui alojamento em Vergen, onde vive com sua amante e aprendiz, uma espécie de "feiticeira sob amarras" , Cynthia, bem como uma casa em Loc Muinne. Geralt primeiro a encontra no fim do Capítulo I, ao usar o megascópio de Síle de Transarville durante as investigações do desaparecimento de Triss Merigold, se ele escolher ajudar Iorveth antes de lutar contra Letho de Gulet. Missões associadas * A Matter of Life and Death * Royal Blood * Hunting Magic * The Eternal Battle * Where is Triss Merigold? * Hatred Symbolized * Death Symbolized * Vergen Besieged * Prelude to War: Aedirn * The War Council * The Spellbreaker * For a Higher Cause! Entrada no Jornal Esta foi dificilmente a primeira vez que eu e Geralt encontramos Filippa Eilhart – jóia da corte emTretogor e um dia a feiticeira de confiança do Rei Vizimir II. Filippa era uma das mais talentosas magas daquela época – só uns poucos dominavam a arte da polimorfia. Sua inteligência e a influência que detinha junto à corte redaniana não deveriam ser subestimados. Orgulhosa, independente e extremamente bela, tão graciosa em um exagerado porém elegante vestido quanto em trajes masculinos de viajem, ela era, sem sombra de dúvida, uma das mulheres mais atraentes que já conheci. Mesmo assim, eu não contaria Filippa dentre as mais agradáveis, não obstante o seu incontestável e indiferente charme. Seu olhar, por si só, era suficiente para fazer tremer o mais confiante dos homens, e o simples pensamento de passar uma noite com ela lhe causaria arrepios. À época, Filippa Eilhart estava na cidade de Vergen como integrante do círculo interno de Saskia, a Assassina de Dragões. Seus motivos permaneceram, no mínimo, obscuros – a antiga maga da corte nuca foi conhecida por seu altruísmo. Contudo, não se pode negar que sem sua ajuda Geralt não teria encontrado o caminho através da neblina mágica. Filippa lhe prestara um serviço imensurável naquela época. Suas qualificações no campo de maldições, magia e fenômenos sobrenaturais eram inegáveis. Se havia alguém que poderia ajudar o bruxo nisso até então, certamente era a Srt.ª Eilhart. Ainda assim, eu estava extremamente feliz por ser Geralt, e não eu, aquele obrigado a se dirigir à feiticeira de Tretogor. Foi Filippa quem deu ao bruxo a lista de ingredientes para o antídoto do envenenamento que acometera Saskia. O conhecimento de receitas, ingredientes e de suas propriedades é extremamente útil para desvendar os mistérios da magia. E poucos se igualavam a Filippa nesse quesito. '' ''Filippa enganou todos, não só ao lançar um encantamento sobre Saskia sob o pretexto de ajuda, mas também ao usar Geralt e Iorveth em suas maquinações. Por um lado, era inevitável. Por outro, deixou um gosto amargo, levando a pensar que as ações das feiticeiras são responsáveis pela muito difundida desconfiança em sua profissão e, talvez, até mesmo no gênero feminino. Eilhart sequestrara Saskia e partiu para Loc Muinne. Até então, não sabíamos o que ela estava planejando. * Se Kaedwen vencer o cerco de Vergen: Ao fugir do vitorioso Henselt, Filippa Eilhart se dirigiu, com Síle e Saskia, para Loc Muinne, onde uma reunião de cúpula entre feiticeiros e monarcas estava para ocorrer. Se Filippa Eilhart contava que seus problemas teriam fim em Loc Muinne, ela se enganou. Foi presa pelos redanianos assim que chegou e jogada em uma masmorra, onde aguardava o julgamento do rei. Como retribuição por certos acontecimentos no passado, sem contar suas atividades recentes, a feiticeira foi brutalmente enceguecida durante um interrogatório inicial. A morte se revelava como um futuro próximo e provável e parecia que só um milagre poderia salvá-la. * Se Geralt escolher ajudar Filippa em vez de salvar Triss: Geralt não queria ajudar a feiticeira, que retribuiu com traição sua confiança, mas os argumentos de Filippa eram justificáveis. Somente ela poderia desfazer o encantamento sobre Saskia e, assim, o bruxo foi obrigado a confiar nela mais uma vez. Pode-se ter pensado que uma cega e exausta feiticeira não mais teria esperanças de fugir. Porém, ela aproveitou o momento em que seus guardiões estavam distraídos e os enganou. Filippa Eilhart arriscou tudo em uma cartada e se transformou numa coruja, fugindo de Loc Muinne. Dada a presença do vingativo Iorveth, talvez se possa dizer que o medo tenha dado asas ao seu plano de fuga. Categoria:Personagnes